<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Budapest, Coffee Shop Extraordinaire by lovefortrusova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936598">Budapest, Coffee Shop Extraordinaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefortrusova/pseuds/lovefortrusova'>lovefortrusova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>everyone else is sick of their shit, im having a breakdown, natasha’s flirting so hard, steves a loveable idiot, the coffee shop au no one asked for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefortrusova/pseuds/lovefortrusova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>natasha romanoff owns and works at a coffee shop, and has been subtly flirting with the same guy whos been coming in every morning for months. she’s beginning to lose hope in him ever noticing her. meanwhile, steve is an oblivious idiot, and the rest of the avengers are sick of watching these idiots stumble around their feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is such an overdone cliche im sorry</p><p>this is for lya, mil, and rachel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s a cold tuesday morning the first time steve rogers comes into nat’s shop. the small coffee shop is placed right on a corner, and affectionately named ‘budapest cafe’, after clint and natasha’s super secret trip to budapest in their early twenties.  </p><p>on that particular tuesday, natasha happens to be working the morning shift. clint likes to call it fate. natasha likes to say that he bailed on his shift. to each their own i suppose. anyways, steve walked into the shop the same way he walked into this world: clumsily. he stumbled in, tripping over the carpet at the entrance, and nearly knocking over a 12 year old girl.</p><p>natasha rolled her eyes. she knew his type. large, clumsy, and too big for their bodies. a bumbling oaf in the kindest form.</p><p>tony nudged her. “pretty boy’s yours,” and he skipped into the back before she could stop him. she did manage to get a nice punch to the arm in first though.</p><p>“uh, excuse me,” the tall man called out to natasha.</p><p>“hi, how can i help you today,” she asked, forcing a smile onto her face. she would kill tony later.</p><p>“i’ll have a medium decaf with creamer and some sugar if that’s ok?” he asked seeming confused the whole time.</p><p>natasha sighed internally. he was cute. of course, this bumbling oaf has to come in and be CUTE. “of course! anything else? if i may, i definitely recommend the blueberry scones, but i may be a little bit biased.”</p><p>“oh you think so? alright, i guess i’ll take one of those too,” he adds with his oblivious little smile.</p><p>“alright that’ll be $6.15, can i get a name for that cup mr. america,” she says smirking.</p><p>“america?” he questions as she points to his shirt. emblazoned across the front of it is a giant american flag. “oh, right that. i’m, uh, very patriotic i guess. and um, my names steve.”</p><p>“well steve, my names natasha, you can insert your card there, and i should have your coffee ready in a few minutes,” she says, clearly flirting.</p><p>“so,” she calls over her shoulder from the coffee machine. “what brings you into budapest today?”</p><p>nervously, steve answers. “my buddy lives in the area, just happened across this place.”</p><p>“well, i hope to see you again soon, steve,” natasha says, turning around and handing him his coffee and scone.</p><p>“yeah, have a nice day!” he calls as he walks away.</p><p>within seconds of him walking away, tony materializes next to nat. “well, he’s cute isn’t he?”</p><p>“i hate you,” natasha says flatly, turning and walking from behind the counter to go clean an empty table.</p><p>“come on, if i know anyone, i know you natasha romanoff, and you were just flirting with that bumbling oaf.”</p><p>“maybe i was, not that it’s your business,” she adds snarking, turning to face him.</p><p>“i mean-“ tony is cut off by another person walking into the shop.</p><p>“well, look who it is, finally making it in time for the end of his shift,” natasha says, raising her eyebrow at clint.</p><p>“listen here- i have a life too you know!”</p><p>“well, it seems like your ‘life’ got in the way of missing out on watching our lovely little natasha over there flirting with mr tall, dark and handsome,” tony adds with a suspicious little smirk.</p><p>“damn it!” clint swears.</p><p>“maybe this’ll inspire you to focus on being on time for your job,” natasha asks sassily.</p><p>“yeah, yeah whatever.”</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>two weeks later, steve comes back again. just like before, he comes in loudly and clumsily. before nat can even call “no”, tony and clint have mysteriously disappeared into the back once again. with a sigh, natasha steps forward to greet him, and take his order.</p><p>“hey natasha!” he calls, his face brightening when he saw her.</p><p>natasha could almost feel tony and clint’s knowing looks. “hey steve, nice to see you back again!”</p><p>their interaction is more or less the same as last time, natasha flirting, and steve being an oblivious idiot to all the hints she’s throwing.</p><p>but the difference this time, is that when natasha goes to make his coffee, clint and tony emerge from the back, and begin to talk to steve. natasha is so sick of their shit.</p><p>“hey man, i’m clint, one of the employees here, what’s up,” clint asks, sounding suspicious as ever.</p><p>“okay,” natasha calls, turning around and shoving tony and clint out of the way. “i’m sorry for them, here’s your coffee, have a nice day!”</p><p>to his credit, steve was still trying to look somewhat nice, but was failing miserably. the man was very confused, and very amused. he glanced from tony, to clint, and then back to nat before speaking. “thank you, i hope you have a nice day as well.”</p><p>with that, steve turned around, and left the small coffee shop.</p><p>slowly, natasha turned to tony and clint, clearly seething. “what is WRONG with you two?”</p><p>“in my defence, it was clint’s idea,” tony says.</p><p>“i have no defence i just really wanted to meet the guy who happened to gain the attention of our little agent nat,” he adds ruffling her hair.</p><p>natasha grits her teeth in anger, before letting out an angry sigh. “just don’t do it again or i’m leaving you both on the closing shift next time.”</p><p>that seemed to shock tony and clint into action, even causing clint to salute her.</p><p>seemingly satisfied, natasha turns and heads to the back of the shop. tony turns to clint. “so we’re totally stalking this guy later right?”</p><p>“oh definitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>how natasha came to own a coffee shop</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk why ppl r reading this but thanks😺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>natasha romanoff started her cafe when she was 24. two years prior to buying the shop, she had gone on a trip to budapest with her friend clint. tony had pestered them about it for years, but they stuck firm to their mantra - what happens in budapest, stays in budapest.</p><p>as a kid, hell, as a 23 year old, natasha never planned on buying and owning a coffee shop. natasha was never big on fancy, frothy drinks. all she drank was black coffee, and that was more than enough for her.</p><p>it all started with clint. unsurprisingly he was a big fan of all frothy and sugary drinks. somewhat surprisingly, he was feeling unsatisfied with the large chain coffee shops, and as his best friend, natasha was left to listen to him complain.</p><p>now, just because she’s been around clint since first grade does NOT mean she’s learned how to tolerate his complaints. if anything, the long amount of time she’s been around him only made the complaints worse.</p><p>when she left her apartment on a saturday morning she didn’t exactly plan on starting her own coffee shop. it’s just one of those things that kind of....happens.</p><p>within two weeks, natasha bought and opened up her own coffee shop, budapest. it’s a small place, nothing too fancy at all really. it just looks like every other independently owned coffee shop in america. small booths and tables, lots of windows, and a sign out front broadcasting their sales that day. oh, and of course, the bell on the door.</p><p>for a small locally owned coffee shop, they get surprisingly good business; at least, natasha thinks it’s surprising. tony is the one who runs the more business side of things, keeping it all running. he claims that since it’s a small locally owned shop with nice employees, it attracts the local hipsters, clint agrees. natasha could care less about their opinions. </p><p>they’re almost two years into running it, when it becomes apparent that they’ll need more help. so, natasha leaves a sign out front, and within no time they’re conducting interviews. there’s a lot of...strange people to say the least. in the end, they boil it down to two new employees, wanda maximoff, and thor odinson. there was a lot of confusion at his last name.</p><p>they’re great. natasha, tony and clint like them right away. wanda bonds with clint immediately. he likes to call her “daughter” for reasons beyond natasha’s awareness. thor on the other hand, bonds with everyone, everywhere. probably one of the nicest people anyone will ever meet, natasha decides after having known him for an hour.</p><p>when natasha meets steve, she decides again, that steve and thor are very similar. they’re not. on paper, they should be. they’re both men in bodies much too large for them, and kinder than you’d anticipate. but where thor becomes friends with everyone and steve never knows what’s going on, and how thor works our daily, and she’s pretty sure steve was just born like that, the two really couldn’t be more different.</p><p>thor and wanda are six months into working at budapest when steve comes in for the first time. where clint and tony open, wanda and thor close. natasha hangs around for most of the day- it is her shop after all. so for a while, thor and wanda remain blissfully unaware of steve rogers’ existence. that is, until morning start getting busier and they need extra help.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>steve has been coming into the shop almost daily for about two months now. and now- it’s starting to get busier than ever, meaning there’s less time for him to talk to the pretty redhead who’s always working the counter.</p><p>one day- one of the busiest days yet- steve meets the other employees of the shop, who natasha has mentioned in passing, wanda and thor.</p><p>now, wanda and thor have been working at budapest for almost 8 months. tony and clint love to keep them updated on all the regulars and the wackos of the morning shift. of course they know all about steve, or “mr. america” as tony likes to call him, based purely off of his various american related outfits.</p><p>wanda and thor have never met steve before, but it’s surprisingly easy to pick out a tall, clumsy man wearing a shirt with a large american flag emblazoned across the front of it, out of all the other patrons, dressed in work clothes.</p><p>wanda walked over to clint and yanked him away from cleaning one of the coffee machines. “that’s him, right? the guy nat’s been flirting with for months?”</p><p>clint turned to look, before glancing at wanda and nodding. “that’s the guy, bumbling, nervous, and extremely sexy.”</p><p>wanda nodded appreciatively. “i don’t blame her. that is one horse i wouldn’t mind taming.”</p><p>“jesus wanda,” clint said, looking absolutely horrified. “you’re basically my kid i don’t need to hear that, get back to work,” and with that he shoved a giggling wanda away.</p><p>meanwhile, natasha was working the counter, and flirting with steve. so really, it was just a typical wednesday morning for the employees of budapest.</p><p>steve and natasha’s interaction went something like this:</p><p>“hey steve! nice to see you again. the usual?”</p><p>“yep. you almost know me too well,” he said with his awkward little laugh.</p><p>smiling, natasha began to punch his order into the machine. “so, any other plans for today?” she asked conversationally as she leaned on the counter.</p><p>steve laughed lightly. he laughed a lot. “oh just the usual, gonna go visit my buddy sam.”</p><p>“well,” she said with a smile handing him his coffee, “one of these days you’ve gotta get your buddy sam to come with you.”</p><p>steve stares at her seemingly shocked, before speaking. “no yeah of course! i’m sure he’d love it here.”</p><p>then he was gone. just like before, clint sidled up behind her. “lover boy looking shocked there nat, what’d you do, finally admit that you have a huge crush on him?”</p><p>“haha very funny. now get back to work,” she stated shoving clint away.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“i’m telling you guys, she’s just not interested. i mean, today she even asked to meet sam. sam! of all people. she just sees me as one of her daily patrons and that’s it.”</p><p>sam and bucky shared a look. “well, you really couldn’t be more stupid could you?” questioned sam.</p><p>“dude, just ask her out, if she says no you can always go to a different coffee shop you know?” bucky offered, clearly annoyed by steve’s obliviousness.</p><p>“i mean, i thought of that,” steve said, exasperated. “but, i like her coffee. and the other employees there are nice too!”</p><p>sam and bucky shared another look. “well she asked to meet sam, didn’t she? bring us with you tomorrow and we’ll finally see what the hype over this thing is about.”</p><p>“that, and we’re gonna prove that that redhead is totally into you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’d like to formally apologize to everyone who read the first version of this; i forgot that thor had a last name so i bluffed and made up a bullshit fake one</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is multi chap i just don’t know how to make it look like that lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>